


Beforiquidan

by dojo



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojo/pseuds/dojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hornrend bravely rescues the great Archmage from a perilous fate.  Archmage says no, wow, I can handle my own you big sweaty lug, and Hornrend replies with great firmness, hair blowing with majesty in an unknown wind, no sire.  I cannot allow this.  They gallop off into the moonset upon a mighty sea stallion and become the most powerful duo known to all of paradox space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beforiquidan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Turkish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Turkish/gifts).




End file.
